Fir/Supports
With Sin C Support *'Fir:' Oh... *'Sin:' ...... *'Fir:' You're...Sin, right? *'Sin:' ...... *'Fir:' You joined this army, too? What a coincidence. *'Sin:' Yeah... It is. *'Fir:' ...... Um...oh. Did you find the woman you were looking for? *'Sin:' ...... *'Fir:' I-I'm sorry... Maybe I shouldn't have asked... *'Sin:' No... It's all right. I was able to meet her. *'Fir:' Oh, you did? That's nice to hear. *'Sin:' Yeah... It is. B Support *'Fir:' Sin! *'Sin:' ...... *'Fir:' Is something wrong? *'Sin:' ...I hadn't asked you yet. Which clan are you from? *'Fir:' What? *'Sin:' Are you from the Bulgar clan? Or are you part of the Djute clan that betrayed us? *'Fir:' ...I don't know. *'Sin:' ...... Was that...a joke? *'Fir:' N-No, it wasn't. I lived with my parents, so I don't really know much about the clans... *'Sin:' ...I see. *'Fir:' Um, you're from the Kutolah clan, right? You said so before. *'Sin:' That's right. Our chief is the Silver Wolf, the strongest warrior in Sacae. No one can match his mastery of the sword and bow. *'Fir:' You admire him greatly. *'Sin:' ...Can you tell? *'Fir:' Yes, I can tell by your eyes. You're usually forbidding... I, I mean quiet... But you had a proud look on your face just now. A Support *'Sin:' You're...strange. *'Fir:' I... I am? *'Sin:' Sacaean women rarely pick up weapons. Even if they did, they would choose a bow. You would rarely see a girl fighting with a sword. *'Fir:' Oh... *'Sin:' And... Sacaean people worship the Sky and Earth. You don't pray, and you don't even belong to a clan... I have never seen a Sacaean like you before. *'Fir:' I-I'm sorry... *'Sin:' No, I'm not accusing you. I actually respect it. People can also live freely like you... You've taught me a lesson. *'Fir:' I think you're exaggerating... But it feels nice to hear you say that. *'Sin:' You have beautiful eyes. *'Fir:' Wh-What? *'Sin:' That must be because you're looking straight ahead at your dream of mastering the sword. I will pray that your dream will come true one day. *'Fir:' Yes! Thank you! With Bartre C Support *'Bartre:' Fiiiir! Where are you? Fiiiir! Fiiiir! *'Fir:' F-Father... You are much too loud. *'Bartre:' Ah, Fir! It's good to see you safe! *'Fir:' Father... *'Bartre:' It's been a while since we last met. I was getting worried that we may not be able to see each other ever again. *'Fir:' Don't exaggerate, Father... We were together during our marches. *'Bartre:' But we don't have many chances in which we can speak in private like this. Now come, Fir. You can tell your father anything that's on your mind. *'Fir:' F-Father... I'm sorry, but I have instructions from Master Roy. *'Bartre:' Do you? Then I shall accompany you. *'Fir:' Thank you, but I must fulfill my tasks on my own, otherwise it wouldn't be training. I must be off now. *Fir leaves* *'Bartre:' Hum... Be careful, my daughter... B Support *'Bartre:' Fiiiir! Fiiiiir! Where are you, my daughter? *'Fir:' F-Father... You don't have to shout so loudly... *'Bartre:' I've been hearing some troubling rumors, Fir. I hear that you are secretly seeing a man in the army. *'Fir:' Oh... *'Bartre:' Is it true, my daughter? But fear not! I shall crush any bad influences that may advance upon you! *'Fir:' N-No, you don't understand! He's helping me with my training. That's all. *'Bartre:' Oh, so you were looking for someone to hone your skills with. But no worries, my daughter. You have your father to spar with! Now come, charge at me with full force! *'Fir:' Um... I appreciate your consideration, but it needs to be someone who can use a sword... *'Bartre:' ...... *'Fir:' I'm sorry, Father... *Fir leaves* *'Bartre:' Hum... Take care of yourself, my daughter... A Support *'Bartre:' Fiiiir! Fi- *'Fir:' I can hear you! *'Bartre:' Ah, Fir. You were all right... *'Fir:' Father! Enough is enough! I'll be quite fine on my own! I don't need your overprotection! *'Bartre:' ...... ...Forgive me. I was wrong... *'Fir:' ...... *'Bartre:' Forgive me, my daughter... I just wanted to make up for our lost time together. *'Fir:' Lost...time? *'Bartre:' Yes... When you were still a little girl, both your mother and I were always training. I regret now that we didn't pay enough attention to you. You never knew your parents' warmth... *'Fir:' ...... *'Bartre:' But you grew up to be a strong, confident young woman. However, that isn't thanks to me. So I just wanted to be able to help you in any way that I could... *'Fir:' Father... You were always kind and loving. Whenever I was about to fall apart, you held me in your strong arms and comforted me... *'Bartre:' ...... *'Fir:' Father... I was happy. *'Bartre:' Fir... Oh, my daughter... *'Fir:' F-Father! Please don't cry in a place like this... With Karel C Support *'Fir:' Uncle! *'Karel:' Ah, Fir. *'Fir:' Please let me stay with you and learn from your mastery of the sword! *'Karel:' Suit yourself. *'Fir:' Thank you! ...But... It doesn't feel right that you are staying here partnering with me. I'm still a novice, but you're the strongest member of our army! *'Karel:' ...... *'Fir:' They don't know how powerful you are! Once they see the true strength of the Sword Saint, then they'll... *'Karel:' Fir. *'Fir:' Y-Yes? *'Karel:' Your heart is wandering. *'Fir:' I... I respect you so much, so... *'Karel:' It is pointless to marvel over one's power. That is not the kind of strength that I seek. *'Fir:' ...Yes, Uncle. B Support *'Fir:' Uncle... *'Karel:' What is it, Fir? *'Fir:' Please, teach me your way of the sword. *'Karel:' ...... *'Fir:' I want to know how you gained your power. I want to master the sword like you have. *'Karel:' The way of the sword... *'Fir:' Yes! *'Karel:' That isn't something that can be taught, Fir. *'Fir:' What...? *'Karel:' A sword is simply a sword. It is a weapon used to kill people. *'Fir:' That... That's not true! *'Karel:' There's no strength in this piece of metal. I have lived by the sword ever since I was born, but my blade never gained any power. *'Fir:' ...... *'Karel:' True strength is not the power of a weapon. It is something that cannot be seen. We all have it within us. Including you, Fir. *'Fir:' M-Me...? A Support *'Fir:' Please tell me, Uncle! *'Karel:' ...... *'Fir:' What is true strength...? What is the way...? What...what must I do? *'Karel:' ...Fir. You were always looking at your mother's back and following after her. *'Fir:' ...... *'Karel:' And now, you come to me for advice because you have lost sight of your mother. *'Fir:' ...Yes. *'Karel:' But, Fir. You are not your mother, nor are you me. The path which you seek does not lie behind us. It lies in front of you. It is you who must cut open that path for yourself. *'Fir:' In front...of me? *'Karel:' That isn't something that can be taught. It is something which you must discover on your own. *'Fir:' ...Yes. Thank you, Uncle! With Rutger C Support *'Fir:' ...Um... Um, excuse me, are you Rutger? *'Rutger:' ...What do you want? *'Fir:' I was wondering if you would spar with me, if we get the chance. *'Rutger:' ...... *'Fir:' I've also been training my sword skills, and I've won at many arenas around the continent. You don't have to go easy on me! *'Rutger:' ...I refuse. *'Fir:' Why? Is it becase I am a woman? *'Rutger:' ...When I swing my sword, I do so to kill people. I have no interest in using my sword for play. *'Fir:' ! Play!? *Rutger leaves* *'Fir:' W-Wait...! ...He thought that I was playing around with my sword? I wanted to learn from him because his blade is so sharp and has no hesitation at all... B Support *'Fir:' Rutger! We fight! *'Rutger:' ...Get out of my way. *'Fir:' No. I will not move until you understand that I am serious. Draw your sword! I have been serious about training my skills, and I will not allow you to say that it is simply for play. And I want to become stronger, so I want to learn from you. *'Rutger:' ...I told you that I use my sword to kill others. *'Fir:' Yes, I know. But my... *'Rutger:' If I draw my blade here, you will die. Is that your wish? *'Fir:' ! ... *'Rutger:' And you have no intention of killing me, either, do you? *'Fir:' Well... *'Rutger:' That's why I say you're just playing around. *'Fir:' ...... *'Rutger:' ...... *Rutger leaves* *'Fir:' ...I just... ...But maybe I was being rude. I should apologize when I see him next. A Support *'Fir:' Rutger. Wait, please don't glare at me like that... I'm not here to fight. *'Rutger:' ...... *'Fir:' But your skills are indeed impressive. I still see you as a goal to reach. I wish I could be as strong as you... *'Rutger:' ...Just be yourself. *'Fir:' What? *'Rutger:' My blade is covered with blood. There is no need to see your goal in that. *'Fir:' ...... Someone once told me... 'All paths of the sword lead to one place.' I still have yet to find out if that's true or not, but I can say that your sword is definitely on some kind of path. But I still have much to learn. *'Rutger:' ...Think what you will. With Noah C Support *'Fir:' Sir Noah! *'Noah:' Hello, Fir. *'Fir:' Sir Noah, I have something to ask of you... *'Noah:' Sure. What is it? *'Fir:' I want you to spar with me. *'Noah:' Oh... For your training? *'Fir:' Yes. I must experience all sorts of swordplay to master the art. You taught me about fighting at the Arena that time, and... I would truly appreciate it if you would train me for a while. *'Noah:' Well, if you say so. It's fine with me. *'Fir:' Really? Thank you! Let's start now, then... Wha-!? *Fir jerks upward* *'Noah:' Whoa! Are you okay? *'Fir:' Y-Yes! I'm sorry! I'll get away now... *'Noah:' It's not like you to trip like that. Are you hurt? Let me see your knee... *'Fir:' N-No, I'm...f-fine! We must get on with the duel! *'Noah:' Are you really okay? You don't seem quite...well. *'Fir:' W-We fight! B Support *'Noah:' Hello, Fir. *'Fir:' S-Sir Noah... *'Noah:' ? Are you okay? You should tell me if you're not feeling well... *'Fir:' I-I'm fine. *'Noah:' You look like you have a fever... *'Fir:' I-It's nothing! *'Noah:' But... Your face looks red. *'Fir:' It's nothing! It's just that I'm in a little slump right now! *'Noah:' Fir? Is something on your mind? If you need someone to talk to, I'd be happy to... *'Fir:' S-Sir Noah! This might sound rude, but... D-Don't talk to me any more! *Fir leaves* *'Noah:' ......Fir. A Support *'Fir:' ! *'Noah:' Wait, Fir! Don't go. I need to talk to you. *'Fir:' I-I... I swore to myself that I would live by the sword. But... I find my mind wandering, and I'm always thinking about you! *'Noah:' Fir... *'Fir:' G-Goodbye! *Fir tries to leave* *'Noah:' Fir! *'Fir:' Wha-... *'Noah:' Do you remember the first time we met? *'Fir:' Yes... *'Noah:' Ever since then, I've wanted to tell you something. But I couldn't muster up the guts to do so. Even after we said goodbye to each other, I've been regretting that I didn't tell you how I felt. *'Fir:' ...... *'Noah:' I honestly thought it was a miracle when we met again on that island. And... Although I've still been keeping it in until now, I won't hesitate any more. I have to tell you. *'Fir:' S-Sir Noah... *'Noah:' Fir, I... I love you. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports